Another Day, Another Destiny
by Jack's Creativity
Summary: AU! She just wanted to get by and survive but apparently he had other intentions. E/E, non-canon. Rubbish at summaries, please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my very first Les Miserables fic. I have read the book and seen the musical multiple times, but I thought I'd mess with the system a bit and go totally AU. Eponine/Enjolras is my favourite pairing ever so I'm putting them together. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Victor Hugo and I'm not in any way shape or form owner of Les Miserables. This is purely for enjoyment purposes. Don't sue meh!**

* * *

><p>The snow fell in small flakes over the dark streets of Paris, covering the 'city of romance' in a layer of delicate fine frosting. If one were to wander the streets, alienated from populations, the sheer beauty of the city would be an undeniable sight, however, as the lanterns cat their dim orange flame into the streets of Paris, it was enough guidance for the 'street rats' to roam freely.<p>

Eponine's feet slapped harshly against the cold cobblestones of the city, her breath was raspy and laboured but the smile on her face suggested that it was not in vain. Behind her, a small boy about 10 or 11 years old sprinted after her, his high pitched and carefree laughter hung in the air. Eponine stopped as they reached the mouth of an alleyway behind le Cafe Musain,

"Why'd you stop?" The boy whispered clattering into his sister's side,

"Sush Gavroche," She replied, putting her head around the corner of the alley to watch the last remaining students depart from the cafe. She watched as they laughed and joked making their way down the street, the loud boisterous one she knew to be Felipe Grantaire had began singing rather loudly and his friends, of whom she was unsure, were trying their best to quieten the drunk as they made their way through the streets of Paris.

"Is that Monsieur Marius?" Gavroche asked peering around the corner to get a look of the students. Monsieur Marius, or M. Pontmercy, was a good friend of the Thenadier siblings, having lived at the same establishment earlier on in his youth. He frequently wasted his days day dreaming of the life he could have with a mistress by his side and his nose in a book of law whilst listening to that silly boy Andre Enjolras ramble on about his desires to "become one with his Patria"

"I think so, come Gavroche, we must get back" Eponine smiled, watching as M. Marius descended into the brightly lit main streets of Paris, presumably towards his home above the bookshop. Lately Marius had become a huge diverse attraction of Eponine's day. When she wasn't keeping her little brother out of trouble, or putting food on the table she spent it consumed by the young Baron. Her thoughts and occasionally, when they spoke, she would spend the day strolling around the park with the boy discussing anything and everything. For what it seemed like to Eponine, he was the only one that truly cared about her, for the friends of the ABC stood for, what she presumed ultimately would be a heavenly cause that would more than likely pin them as heroes in the aid of the poor, was just a pretty act to give them something to do aside from their exhausting levels of studying.

"But I want to greet M. Marus 'Ponine" Gavroche wined, not noticing that the older boy had now disappeared from sight. Eponine smiled shaking her head, before pushing her little brother in the direction of their home. It had taken her weeks to persuade her maman and papa to let their brother back to stay with them, apparently it was enough trouble feeding Eponine and her spoilt little sister Azelma that they didn't want another mouth to feed on what little money the Thenadier's had. Gavroche had of course, made the brave move and disregarded his own hunger in favour of a place to sleep next to his sister, who eventually ended up sacrificing her own food to give to the boy.

Eponine had become like a mother to little Gavroche, the 9 year old had been kicked out of their family home when he was 5 after the loss of the families inn. Their twin brothers, a lot younger than Gavroche had been sold to some unfortunate bourgeois who was unable to conceive, however Gavroche was not so lucky and it had taken Eponine a good year to find her brother who had managed to set up somewhat of a live hood begging from the sympathetic folk of Paris. They made their way hand in hand across Paris to the small shack like building in the slums they had in turn began to regard as home. The walls were black with dirt and the cracks just grew bigger every day. They had two rooms, in one room was a elegant double bed reserved for her parents only. There was a small mattress in the corner of their room where Eponine's incompetent sister Azelma slept, leaving a ripped and dirty pillow in front of the hearth for both Eponine and Gavroche to share. Pulling her coat off and over her brother as a blanket, she settled down to sleep, the boy resting his head on her stomach, in order to give her what little luxury a tatty pillow could give.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da. So the prologue is done. I don't know about you lot but Grantaire and Gavroche don't get enough time and so they're going to be rather prominent in this story...as are a lot of the friends of the ABC. That's if you actually like this of course. I'll continue to update I just can't say that they'll be consistent. <strong>

**_J'adore vous_**

**_~Jack's Creativity._**


	2. Chapter One

**And so it's here, chapter two LOLZ! **

* * *

><p>If you were to consider the life of the Thenadier's then it would be easy to understand why Eponine arose from her slumber at day break, then she and Gavroche would depart their 'home' and spend their days together before returning to their spot on the floor just after midnight. That way, she engaged rarely with her parents and younger sister.<p>

The following morning proved to be where Eponine's luck appeared to be a dwindling source, to begin she woke late. Her sleep being interrupted by the irritating clatter of Azelma idly bashing a broom repeatedly off the floor where she slept, when she'd rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realised Gavroche was nowhere to be found and her father was pacing in front of the window.

'Great' she mused to herself, getting to her feet and searching for her coat and cap which were together by the door, her boots there also

"'Ponine my dear, I have a job for you" Thenadier snarled turning to face his daughter who nodded sternly pulling her hair into a piece of string before hiding it beneath her cap, "I require your services" his lips pulled back over his yellowing and rotten remaining teeth in what Eponine presumed was an attempt at a smile, however she knew as well as any other passing man that Thenadier was not a man who was worthy of a smile, it was more a grimace crossed with a smirk that would send shivers down the spine of Lucifer himself. She knew what he meant when he mentioned her 'services', some rotten and dirty low life had given her father some stupid amount of money so they could have their way with her. Goosebumps arose on Eponine's forearms at the thought of another dirty man's fingernails trailing down her skin, another drunken state she'd find herself in and another predicament she may have to deal with were it to happen. She'd always valued her dreams of once having a family, she did not however, want to risk living like the larks mother without a husband or a means of support for her child. She'd rather die than put any child of hers through a hell like that, she knew of many women down the docks who would be willing to deliver a punch to the stomach in the right place in order to eliminate that problem.

"Of course papa" She muttered out after a lengthy silence,

"You are to meet me in the square for five o'clock no more questions." The older man snarled before turning back to his youngest daughter and snarling. His wife had only just tolerated selling Eponine's services and had refused down right to allow him to exploit Azelma. Their precious daughter was the last string that tied M. Thenadier to their previous upper class lifestyle; she'd regularly gone without meals in favour of feeing her youngest, she had sacrificed her best dresses and kept the shard of a mirror and a hairbrush in secret to keep her pride and joy clean and pristine. It wasn't perfect but for a family that relied upon selling their daughter it was the only option. Eponine frequently shot glares that could kill towards her sister, not only did she spend night upon night roaming the streets looking for some imbecile to crawl into bed with in the hope of a franc or two but she took the beatings for her own mistakes, for Gavroche's sake and eventually she always ended up being on the receiving end of a blow meant for her sister.

"Of course papa" Eponine whispered before escaping through the door and onto the hallway of the Gorbeau Tenement where they had taken up residence. She crept down the creaky stairs and out of the house quietly, in an attempt to remain unheard and unfollowed by anyone who could possibly be lingering around the house. As a Thenadier brought up mainly by her father, Eponine was always suspicious and always on the lookout and was very aware of the person trailing her down the alleyway. She slinked around the corner and out of sight in enough time to see a curious Gavroche trotting up the alleyway presumably following her. She sighed in relief and jumped out, scaring the little boy half to death

"Heavens 'Ponine, don't do that he" He breathed heavily putting his hand over his heart, a smile ghosted on his lips before he couldn't hold in the laughter and together they erupted in fits of giggles.

"Come on, what shall we do today brother?" Eponine asked crouching down in front of him and letting him crawl up onto her back

"Can we go to the cafe? I want to speak with M. Marius" Gavroche asked, Eponine grinned – she was hoping he'd say that

"I don't see why not. I have a few sous on me, we'll stop at the bakery first for breakfast" Gavroche nodded his head excitedly and sprinted into the bakery to fetch the bread for their breakfast. They walked in silence through the back streets of Paris towards Le Cafe Musain both chewing on the bread and savouring every last bite. Eponine had a feeling after tonight Gavroche may have to go a couple of days on his own, as capable he was being ten times more street wise than she, Eponine still worried for her brother.

"If it isn't little Gavroche!" Boomed a voice from the doorway of the cafe as Eponine and Gavroche drew closer, "And dearest Eponine" she smiled

"Morning Grantaire" She was not overly familiar with the drunk but she had been acquainted with him when he had pulled Gavroche out of a spot of trouble with some snooty gentleman after Eponine was...away for the night

"Felipe" Gavroche grinned, spitting the crumbs of the bread he's just stuffed into his mouth

"Why don't you chew that first? Don't want you choking yourself do we?" Grantaire laughed ruffling the boy's hair,

"Is monsieur Maris present?" Eponine asked as she reached the pair

"That he is, he's in some useless discussion of law with our good boy Enjolras. It means nothing, a load of rubbish if you ask me" Grantaire admitted gesturing with a nod towards the back room. She tip toed down the corridor aside the main room of the cafe to ensure she wasn't seen and possibly booted out and lifted the handle. The back room of Le Cafe Musain wasn't any different really to the one out front, only the back room was constantly alive with the buzz of student life. Scattered across the tables sat the friends of the ABC, Courfeyrac was sat in a heated discussion with Jean-Prouvaire over some work of Dante, Joly was humming away to himself with his head in a book of medicine. It was however, on the table towards the back corner that caught Eponine's eye, reclined back, and ale in hand, the remnants of carefree laughter etched in his features sat Marius Pontmercy. To say that Eponine was totally fascinated with the boy was an understatement, she would never admit that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth; instead she followed him around like a lost puppy.

"Ahh Eponine, good day mademoiselle" Combeferre greeted walking past her and out into the open air, the students here made Eponine feel like an equal – they referred to her as a lady regardless of her gamine appearance. The layers of dirt and grime that were embedded into her one pristine pale skin. At the mention of her name, both Marius and Enjolras looked up and grinned. Marius lifted himself from the chair and strode over to Eponine grinning

"I wondered when my Eponine would come and see me, I have a favour to ask of my dearest friend" Marius grinned; Eponine did not mistake how he referred to her as his Eponine, making her heart soar

"Of course Monsieur" Eponine curtseyed flashing a smile in the direction of Enjolras who returned the gesture before shaking his head and returning to the crisp pages of another novel he'd picked up from the university library.

"I wish for you to find me someone" Marius asked, pulling out a chair for Eponine to join them at the table

"I know many people Monsieur, I'm sure that wouldn't be a hindrance. Who is it you'd like me to find?" Her eyes were locked on Marius; Enjolras looked up and raised his eyebrow

"You're not still going on about this are you Pontmercy" His voice was dripping with caution, Eponine picked up on this, aware that Marius apparently didn't

"Of course I am Andre, how can I not? My heart has been pierced with her golden hair and piercing blue eyes. My mind will forever wander in her direction until I am acquainted with such a beauty that has captured my heart" With every word Marius uttered Eponine felt her heart shatter. How could it be that on a day that appeared to be so beautiful could crash in a few moments because of a few petty words? The cautious and concerned look of Monsieur Enjolras did not go unnoticed by the gamine who decided to put on a brave front and nod. He described the girl and the elder man, the of whom she recognized having seen him in her home once before,

"I know his name to be Monsieur Fabre" Marius wrote it down and went to pass it to Eponine before deciding otherwise and leaving it on the table. The mention of the old man's name only confirmed Eponine's thoughts, that the girl of Marius' dreams was not just any bourgeois lady, she just so happened to be the lark that Eponine had despised as a girl.

"Of course Monsieur Marius, I shan't be long. Will you keep an eye on Gavroche until I return please? I don't want him getting into any more trouble"

"Of course" Marius beamed, "I cannot thank you enough for this 'Ponine. It's more than words" She curtseyed slightly to both of the men and then scurried out of the cafe, shouting a brief 'stay here' to Gavroche as she passed him and Grantaire.

This was the realisation she needed, Marius did not love her as she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Lilbroadwaybaby23 for the review, your PM's are turned off so I couldn't reply. But thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it - I hope you continue to enjoy it :)<strong>

**Word Count - 1,717 (getting longer)**

**I should hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please continue to read and review this, I need all the criticism I can get (just don't be too harsh). As it's probably clear I've started to read the brick again, there will be random bits included from the book, I mean I'm supposed to be messing with the system so we're ignoring that time Marius actually watched through his peep hole in Gorbeau Tenement :D **

**Thank you for reading, I love you all 3**

_With love_

**~Jack's Creativity**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Time for chapter twooo. I haven't devised a schedule for updating yet, but I do have two weeks off college so I hope to get a good whack of updating done in this time. **

****A massive thank you to Lilbroadwaybaby23 for reviewing once again, awww don't worry about reading the brick - it's a massive book and it takes me at least a week to get through, I'm quite a fast reader too so that's ages for me. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter****

****Also a big thank you to ferti92 (: I do believe so, I'm a fan of dragging everything out to the point where it's about to snap. So I feel it'll be a while before we see something develop in the E/E stage, but don't fret - it will certainly be there! ****

**Disclaimer: Remains the same really, I do not have the creative capacity to come up with something so lengthy, so wordy and so damned good and therefore I cannot possibly be Victor Hugo so y'know. None of this other than the storyline (I suppose) is mine. Cheers bruvas! **

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Eponine to locate the lark. She was of course, familiar with every nook and cranny of Paris and had regularly seen the girl shopping on one of her many plights to earn a sou or two to ensure herself and Gavroche were fed. Taking a corner by the butchers and cutting through Luxemburg Gardens she found herself outside Rue Plume, the lights flickering in the house told Eponine that the girl was home. She lingered outside of the house for a good half an hour, just to make sure she wasn't mistaken. The last thing she wanted was for Marius to think she was misleading him. She may love him but she'd rather see him happy even if it was in the arms of the lark. Sacrificing her own love to see the object of her desires happy was what all the honourable maidens did in her mother's stories and they always got their happy ending, so why couldn't Eponine?<p>

She was meandering back towards the cafe when she heard the clock tower begin its first of five strikes to mark the time. She quickly stopped and turned on the spot, starting at full pelt through the streets of Paris, dodging and weaving through the streets that were packed with people the closer she got to the square. The bell echoed out its fifth strike as she entered the square, she saw her father quietly conversing with a man whose face she could not see but presumed him to be her customer. She scurried across the square reaching her father's side no time, her breath raspy and uneven

"Ahh there you are dear 'Ponine" Her father smiled, his voice was oozing with a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down Eponine's spine, "This is Monsieur Devereux, Monsieur this is my daughter Eponine who will take care of everything for you tonight" The man with whom Thenadier was talking with was a slimy old git to say the least. He stank, to begin with, what few teeth he had left were black and his skin was yellowing. He wore a battered old top hat, a tail coat covered in holes that were probably ridden with fleas and was slouching idly on a cane. Eponine sighed before flashing the 'gentleman' a smile and offering him her arm. He grinned sleazily and grasped her forearm tightly in his greasy hand and dropped a leather pouch into her father's outstretched palm

"I expect her back by midnight Devereux" Thenadier warned before turning his back on the pair and walking away in the direction of the inn. She knew that Devereux was a rich man pretending to be poor; no man in any other situation would still be in the possession of a cane or a leather pouch. The man lead the way through the busy streets, his hand possessively grasped onto Eponine's forearm, she was sure it was to leave bruises. Once they had reached a less busy area, the man hailed a cab and practically threw her into the seat. The horny old beggar already had his hand resting on her thigh before they'd even started moving. Eponine closed her eyes and thought of the income she would receive from this, the food that would be put on their table.

They bounced along the cobblestones for a few minutes, the old man had leaned over and was now indulging on the skin on her neck, he was sure to leave a mark on her pale skin that she would have to hide from other customers, alongside the bruise that was going to cover her arm of which the man still kept his vice like grip. She breathed steadily and let the man get his fair share of what he'd paid for.

Shortly after, they arrived at his garret, a small apartment above the shop of a seamstress that Eponine wouldn't dare glance into the windows of. Her customer, she refused to reference them by name, to her they weren't human- they were animals, lead the way up the stairs after paying the cab and opened the door into his home. Eponine stopped dead, this was not the lavish apartment building she was expecting in such a high class area. The wallpaper was ripped from the walls; the damp setting in on the exposed floorboards, there was a double bed in the middle of the room and an armchair in front of the window. It appeared that the old man was squatting.

"This way my dear" He growled yanking her towards the bed. This was surely to be a long night.

######

Grantaire had hung back at the cafe with Marius and Enjolras in order to keep an eye on Gavroche. Grantaire feared however, they all weren't hanging back for the same reason, he had the best interests of the boy at heart, Gavroche Thenadier had touched a soft spot in Felipe Grantaire that he didn't want to own up to possessing. He was like a little brother and Grantaire would look out for both him and his sister Eponine as long as he could – they were at the heart of the cause he was apparently fighting for. Whether or not he doubted its success was a different matter. Marius on the other hand remained at the cafe in the hope of hearing the news of his 'beloved' a girl he had merely shared a glance with once and had been crazy over her since. As for Enjolras, Grantaire just presumed the boy liked to read and had forgotten the time whilst his head was consumed with raging thoughts of law combined with the daft revolution he was obsessed with.

"Where is she?" Marius uttered for a third time nervously,

"She probably got caught up Pontmercy, for crying out loud just go home. She'll be back here tomorrow" Grantaire sighed, irritated with the boys whining

"No, no I think I'll stay a bit longer, maybe get another drink. Yes, one more drink" Marius mused before retreating to the bar to collect another mug of ale for himself. This was the fifth time he'd claimed he would have one last drink. Gavroche had fallen asleep, his head on Grantaire's lap , and was snoring lightly.

"Why do you care so much for the boy Grantaire?" Enjolras piped up as soon as Marius left

"Why are you still here Enjolras?" Grantaire bit back, he was sick of their interrogation about his care of Gavroche

"I merely have no where better to be. It was a simple question Felipe, no need to get so worked up" Enjolras sighed reclining further in his chair and taking a swing of whatever was in the mug in front of him

"I don't know why really, I just, I like the boy. He deserves better" Grantaire confessed subconsciously stroking Gavroche's limp hair, "He reminds me of my brother" Enjolras made a sound that resembled one of recognition at his friend's words and turned back to his book. Enjolras was not unfamiliar with the situation of Grantaire's family; he had moved to Paris in his youth to study and left his family in a small town south of Lyon, he received news of their untimely death on his nineteenth birthday and remained until today the last remaining branch on the Grantaire family tree.

######

If one were to assume the state of Eponine to be poor then you'd be guessing right. A good twenty minutes after she had entered the disgusting apartment, the old man had fulfilled his needs and had dropped off to sleep leaving Eponine lingering around his 'home'. Under the rules of her father she was not permitted to leave the company of a paying customer until their time was up and to avoid any unnecessary beatings, Eponine agreed. She was currently sat in the armchair, her legs up over one arm staring out of the window worrying about Gavroche. What would he do when the students go home? She knew he wouldn't dare return to the Thenadier residence without her in fear of being turned away by her foul father. With a sigh she leaned back and closed her eyes, she could at least get some sleep before she was allowed to leave.

Eponine was awoken by the clock tower striking twelve, the old man was shaking her arm,

"Sorry love, 'ere's the other 'alf of yer keep" He snarled throwing her a leather pouch and casting her out of the apartment. Once into the open air she realised the clock tower was striking twelve, meaning she was late to return to the inn. Shaking her head she opened the pouch and looked inside, counting the money there seemed to be over fifty francs worth.

"That's odd" She mused to herself, she knew her father did not sell her services for much, and he demanded a 75% fee upfront. If fifty francs was a quarter, that meant the old man had paid two hundred francs for her. She gulped before carefully hiding away the money and setting off at a run through the streets towards the cafe where she hoped Gavroche was still waiting. When she arrived the entire place was swamped in darkness, not one sign of a living soul in sight. She was about to depart when the wind alerted her to a sign pinned on the door, she recognised her name scrawled on the top and ripped it from its place

_Eponine, _

_Marius is in a state, I hope you got him some decent news or his bloody hangover will be the death of us all. Gavroche is with me, do not worry, I will take him back to my garret for the night and will bring him to the cafe first thing in the morning (that will probably be around nine or ten in the morning, I'm a late sleeper you see). _

_Take care dear_

_F. Grantaire_

She breathed a sigh of relief. Gavroche was with Grantaire and both were safe, she had news for Marius which meant that she'd be in his good books and she'd been sold for a good two hundred francs. She was never happy about her 'occupation' but it proved to pay well which meant food on the table for her family and she was pleased she could at least provide them with that much. Quickly realising the time, she pushed the note down the side of her boot and started off back towards her home, hoping that her father would be sleeping. She was not that lucky, opening the door to their home she could almost see the venom oozing from his mouth, with his hands balled into fists by his side and a scowl etched onto his features he snarled as she turned to face him

"You're late" He sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Word Count - 1,809 (I'm getting better at making these chapters much more filling. I aim to have at least 1,600 words each chapter now. The prologue doesn't really count)**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading and alerting and what have you. It means a great deal. **

**As I said at the top, I have a good two weeks off college so I'll be writing and updating over the course of these two weeks. **

**Please keep reading, reviewing, alerting and what have you. I like you all a lot for doing so (: **

_J'adore vous_

**~Jack's Creativity**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Time for chapter three!**

**Thank you for the reviews **

**ferti92: By R am I assuming you mean Grantaire? If so, I wanted to give him some justification as to why he cares so much. I like him that way. As for Eponine's relationships – I fear it will be quite some time before she even gets a hint of any possible relationship – between her 'animals' and pining after Marius I don't really think she'd have time! Thank you for reviewing 3**

**Disclaimer: Did you hear I'm Victor Hugo? No. Oh well, guess I'm not really then. I do not, and will not ever, own Les Miserables, don't sue!**

* * *

><p>Gavroche was slouched in a chair observing Enjolras address the friends of the ABC. He had been sat in the same chair all morning, Eponine had not come back to the cafe that night and so Grantaire had been kind enough to put a roof over his head and a sofa under his body for the night. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He was bored. Looking around the cafe he noticed how the eyes of every single student and revolutionary alike were sat glued up at the figure that stood on the table in front of them. Gavroche shook his head, Andre Enjolras certainly was a brilliant speaker and his voice was laced with authority and intelligence; it was easy to understand why so many of the young men fell at his feet and yet Gavroche didn't understand why this rich boy was attempting to fight for the rights he's had thrown at him left right and centre. Enjolras, Grantaire or any of the students that met daily at the le Cafe Musain fought for the rights of the poor, they were willing to give their lives to make Paris a better place and yet not one of them had even experienced the situation. The young boy was grateful for their attempts but really saw no use, being kicked out of his parents home had been the best thing to happen to him, when night fell Paris was his playground and during the day it was a maze that he loved to solve. Every day was a brand new experience and he could guarantee that he'd learn something new; he did not want to spend another day cooped up in the bloody cafe. He enjoyed conversing with the students to no end; they were full of life and intelligence that they were willing to share with Gavroche. Monsieur Joly had helped him with his street smarts by teaching him a few tricks of the medicine trade for when he found himself a little worse for wear, Monsieur Marius was teaching him to read whilst Grantaire just let him drink and be merry but they were nothing like free roaming around the streets of Paris. He preferred to do it with his sister but being alone was never a problem, Gavroche had managed fine on his own. He smirked as he realised that it would be easier than ever to walk straight out of the cafe without being seen and hauled back, so that's exactly what he did. Standing on his tiptoes he peered over the heads of the students, there was a clear path towards the doorway so there was no need for him to dart in front of anyone. Within seconds the boy was out of the door and into the streets. He stopped as he reached the cobblestones, inhaling the fresh crisp winter air, he actually felt free. Singing to himself he skipped off through the streets towards the busy areas of the city, nothing like a good rush of midday shoppers to cause a bit of trouble.<p>

#########

A thick fist grasped the material on the scuff of his shirt

"Dammit" Gavroche muttered, stopping his attempt to flee and turning to face his captor.

"Language mister, I haven't seen you around lately little Gavroche" The voice oozed

"That's because I've got better places to be" Gavroche spat wriggling his way out of their grasp

"Ooo have I touched a nerve little one?" Gavroche sneered before turning on his heel and walking away,

"I don't want anything to do with you 'Parnasse" He called

"Not even if I tell you where Eponine is?" The criminal gestured with a shrug before turning away. At the mention of his big sister Gavroche span around

"Where is she 'Parnasse? God help me if you've laid a finger on her" Gavroche threatened only to make the older man laugh

"Oh Gavroche you do make me laugh, I am not afraid of you little one" He clutched his stomach in an attempt to stop himself laughing

"It's not that funny 'Parnasse you rat" Gavroche snarled before turning away and heading back towards the cafe, that's where Eponine would go anyway and he'd probably have his head on a platter when she found him but who cares. As long as she was okay, that's all Gavroche cared for. He silently cursed his sister for making him care; it was so much easier when he didn't.

#########

**Earlier that day...**

Eponine pulled her legs from underneath her and up to her chest. She didn't know what time it was but she knew that she had to go and find Gavroche. She was shivering from the blistering night's winter air biting and clawing at her exposed skin. Her father had not been particularly understanding about her coming home late and threw her 5 francs before tossing her out of their home for the night. She stood up after a few moments, seething as the pain erupted through her body

"For crying out loud" She whispered to herself, knowing fine well that because she was late and she got a beating that she wouldn't be able to work for a day or two meaning that her father would be angry at her. As she hobbled her way through the streets her muscles ached, her head pounded, her bones pierced her and her neck was going to be the death of her.

"Eponine?" She turned around to see Bahorel and Lesgle emerging from the doorway of a cafe they were familiar with walking towards her. She flashed them a smile but shuffled uncomfortably on her feet, she didn't want them to see

"Monsieur's, how are you?" She asked as confidently as she could

"Well enough my dear, however you don't look so good yourself if it's not too bold for me to mention Mademoiselle" Bahorel confessed when they reached were she was stood

"Ahh I'm perfectly fine Monsieur" She replied, "Are you heading to Le Cafe Musain?" The pair nodded but made no attempt to move,

"Are you sure Mademoiselle?" Lesgle queried, her skin was deathly white and her lips were tinged blue, "You're looking a little pale" Subconsciously Eponine pulled her coat around her body, ensuring that her neck was kept well out of sight

"I'm fine thank you Monsieur, just a little bit of a hectic night, I didn't get much sleep" Eponine reassured them before walking onwards, this time the students both followed before engaging her in small talk as they made their way towards the cafe.

"Eponine!" Marius exclaimed as she entered the cafe, laughing off a joke Lesgle had cracked, once again about his misfortune of premature balding

"Monsieur, apologies for not returning last night" Eponine smiled looking at her feet where her boots scuffed the stone floor of the cafe

"Not to worry 'Ponine. Did you find her? Did you find my beloved?" Marius questioned looking at her eagerly through those sea blue eyes that Eponine loved; she felt her heart break as he continuously asked her questions of the lark. How could it be that she had been lumped with a terrible life in love with a man who didn't recognize her as anything other than a street rat whilst innocent little Cosette blossomed into a beautiful creature of the rich and had claimed Marius' heart as her own? Eponine was sure she was being punished by some higher force for nothing, she had tried to help Cosette as a child but there was little she could do without her mother catching her.

"Pontmercy, will you stop rabiting on and offer the girl a chair, she looks as if she's going to pass out...probably your bloody interrogation. Eponine, please join us" Enjolras sounded shutting Marius up and bringing Eponine back into the real world. She blinked a few times feeling her head spinning slightly before making her way over to the chair Enjolras had kicked out for her,

"Oh I do apologise 'Ponine" Marius stuttered following behind her, "Please sit and then you can tell me everything" Eponine sat down at the table feeling her head spinning like crazy. She clenched her eyes shut for a brief moment before hearing Grantaire and making her eyes snap open

"What do you mean you've looked everywhere?" The drunk snapped, "You clearly can't have Pierre, go back out"

"Grantaire, where is my brother?" She turned in her chair before standing to face the drunk who shamefully glanced at the floor, "Felipe Grantaire" She warned

"I don't know" The drunk admitted

"What do you mean you don't know? He's eleven. All you had to do was keep an eye on him...what am I going to do if he's causing trouble and Javert gets hold of him...again. I cannot pay his way out of it this time Grantaire." She lectured, the infamous inspector Javert had a habit of catching little Gavroche at his old tricks, pick pocketing and the like and throwing him in a dirty cell amongst the rest of the dogs and rats of the city, many a time Eponine had gone without food for a month so she could afford to pay the inspector some stupid amount of money to allow the child his freedom, only for him to exploit it and go and get caught again. It was mainly the reason Eponine didn't want Gavroche out of her sight, she knew he was capable of surviving on the streets, he was only eleven and was ten times more intelligent than she was at his age but he tended to lose that intelligence when it came to evading trouble.

"Well I had him here in the cafe this morning, he must have slipped out" Grantaire answered, he looked as if he'd been caught by his mother picking his nose in public

"He must have slipped out?" She replied biting her lip to stop her wincing in pain from her standing up so fast, "If you kept a better eye on him then we wouldn't be in this mess. If Javert's got him Grantaire then so help me I'll have your guts for garters"

"He won't have" Grantaire started

"No Grantaire, he could have. I know this because he's not here. If he's not here he's out there and he has such a stupid bloody habit of getting into trouble that he can't get out of and one of these days Grantaire Javert will find me and he'll be the one to tell me that my little brother has been killed and for all I know because you couldn't even keep an eye on him that he could be laid in some gutter right now dead and it would be all your fault" Tears were vastly streaming down Eponine's face, her chest falling and rising harshly and her head was spinning. Swaying on her feet slightly she raised her hand to her forehead and the other grasped the back of the chair closest to her in order to keep her balance

"Eponine" Grantaire asked worriedly reaching out and holding her elbow, she clenched her eyes closed feeling her skin heat up and her head pounce, she swallowed and opened her mouth in an attempt to speak only feeling her voice was lost. Her knees buckled beneath her and Grantaire was quick to catch her body before she hit the floor, "Joly" Everyone looked around only to find the closest thing to a doctor missing

"He's just sent him out to find Gavroche" Answered Jean Prouvaire

"Will someone do something then to find him?" Enjolras sounded before pushing two tables together and getting Grantaire to lay Eponine across them, "Will someone get me a cloth or something, she's burning up" At once Grantaire had sped out of the room and into the front room of the cafe, barking at the barmaid to get him some rags and a bucket of water

"Grantaire!" Came a small voice behind him, the drunk turned almost throwing himself over in the process to see an innocent looking Gavroche stood in the doorway, a breathless Joly and Feuilly behind him

"Where have you three been? Thank heavens, Enjolras needs you Joly, Eponine's feeling a bit under the weather" Grantaire grinned passing him the bucket and material and shoving him in the direction of the door,

"Is she okay?" Gavroche asked worried that Montparnasse had actually got his sister

"She's going to be now that Joly is here, she was laying into me about you running off and passed out thinking that you were dead in some gutter somewhere, don't ever do that again kid okay?" Gavroche hung his head

"I'm sorry I just..."

"You just what? Like worrying us all to death Gavroche? I understand being cooped up inside all the time is annoying but you're like family here and I don't want you getting into trouble with Javert again or winding up dead," Gavroche merely nodded

"Can I go see her?" He whispered, waiting for Grantaire's nod of approval. Together they made their way into the back room,

"It's infected, this isn't good...who did this to her?" Joly demanded leaning over Eponine and examining her neck

"Probably Papa" Gavroche muttered cringing away from Eponine's unconscious form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Word Count – 2,207**

**I liked this chapter. I don't know why I just did. I'm reading this and wondering if Grantaire still in character enough, what do you think? I like the caring side to him but I think I'm gonna send him out on a drinking rampage. **

**I'm sorry nothing much has developed in the E/E stage yet but do not fear it will do soon. It's going all slow and steady- I don't want to rush into it. **

**Please reviewwwww**

_J'adore Vous_

~**Jack's Creativity**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys, I never really expected to get any in the first place so thank you thank you thank you yada yada**

**It's time for chapter four *big grinz* sorry these updates a rather sporadic...Tumblr has played a massive role in the procrastination stage (follow meh www(dot)wrapmeinwaves(dot)tumblr(dot)com)**

**TheTreesAreFullOfStarlight-EE – I know what you mean, I think rampage was the wrong word...more like a good bender where he gets totally sloshed Thank you for your review :3**

**ferti92 – Ahhh yes that's who I thought I'm trying to keep him in character as best I can but in a total AU universe it's seeming rather tricky. Thank you for your review :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Les Miserables (Well I own copies of the book and of the musical and of the soundtracks but that doesn't count...sush) :P **

* * *

><p>It was a good hour before Eponine came around; Joly had examined her in the privacy of the back room, she had a hefty burn to her neck that had started to get infected presumably by the cold winter air and her torso was heavily bruised.<p>

Opening her eyes slightly she felt her head spin from the sudden attack of light on her face,

"Careful" She heard someone chuckle as she groaned slightly, she recognised the voice to be from Enjolras...the ever so concerned leader. She tried to sit herself up from her place on a...bed. Wait a moment?

"Where...where am I?" She muttered looking around herself, the walls were white and the furniture was simple

"We're in Grantaire's ever so lovely garret...he insisted" The student shrugged, examining her carefully, "Who did this Eponine?" She swallowed,

"No-one"

"No-one scorched your skin with a poker and beat you black and blue. I'll presume you're doing it to yourself then" He smirked watching as she struggled to sit up, "In that case we must see to it that you aren't going to do any more damage to yourself because you've done a bloody good job" There was a slight twinge of bitterness to his voice that Eponine didn't miss

"I just got into a little bit of trouble with some nasty people Enjolras okay, I'm alright now so I'd like to leave, if you could tell me where Gavroche is and where the door is I'll be on my way" She scowled before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing to her feet. She clenched her eyes closed tightly and allowed the spinning in her head to stop before searching for her coat, boots and hat, all of which had been removed

"What are you doing Thenadier? Get back into that bed" Eponine looked up to see Joly standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips

"Do as your doctor orders Eponine" Enjolras laughed seeing Eponine make no attempt to move

"Joly, I'm perfectly fine now; I'm going to get out of your hair" She smiled gratefully before turning around and shooting daggers at Enjolras who was smirking,

"Eponine Thenadier...get back into that bed now...and eat this" The young doctor commanded passing the girl a tomato

"She won't listen Joly"

"Look Joly, I really appreciate this but I can't stay here, I need to go home, my parents will be worried" Joly gave her a blank look

"Don't think your brother hasn't already told us what goes on in your house Eponine" He sighed pushing the tomato into her mouth, "You need this...they'll do well for the infection. Now...sit" Eponine sighed and did as she was told, sucking the seeds from the tomato and pretending she didn't want to totally devour it in one bite. Joly was working away on pouring hot water from a tin jug into a bowl full of green stuff

"Where's Marius?" She asked timidly, hearing Enjolras loudly exhale behind her

"He's studying for some upcoming exam, he said he'd come and visit you when he's done" She nodded, still clinging onto the slight bit of hope that Marius wouldn't hassle her for answers about Cosette.

Joly warned her quietly before pressing the rags firmly against her neck,

"Owwwww" Eponine seethed, "Joly what on Earth was that?" She twitched slightly trying to get him to remove the cloth from her neck which was stinging like mad

"Boiled chestnut leaves...works wonders with burns" He smiled, "You'll be up and about in no time, you need a hot bath and a good night's sleep and it'll take the soreness away from the bruising"

"You'd be surprised at the kinds of...methods...he wanted to try. Butter in the burn and tooth powder mixed with a dash of brandy and some herbs for your bruises." Enjolras shuddered

"Are you still here?" Eponine snapped, "All you've done is make little snide remarks Enjolras and I really don't know if I want to deal with them"

"Well seeing as your little guardian Grantaire isn't here, someone has to stay and watch the house" He shrugged picking up his book and sinking back into the armchair

"And what are you suggesting by that Monsieur" She felt the snarl roll off her tongue when she called him Monsieur

"Nothing in the slightest...Mademoiselle" He returned the snarl before cutting them off by bringing the book between them; a hard leather bound copy of Shakespeare's sonnets, she may be a street rat but Eponine was very proud of the fact that she could both read and write considerably well. She just preferred not to air that fact

"Fine, just...just don't speak to me" She sighed, "Are you finished with this yet Joly?" Joly smiled sympathetically,

"Almost, another 5 minutes. Don't be so hard on him 'Ponine" She raised her eyebrows

"He's the one that started it"

"I never started anything, I was merely commenting on the situation with my own opinion" Enjolras interjected

"Fine then, just ignore him. Stress won't do you any good." Joly kept the chestnut concoction on her neck for the remaining five minutes before standing up. "Follow me" He helped her up and led her through Grantaire's garret and into a small room across the living area, the bathroom. In the center of the room there was a glorious white tub filled with steaming hot water,

"Eponine this is Patricia, she's Bahorel's mistress. She said she'd help you bathe; I don't want to see you outside of this room for at least another 25 minutes. You need a good soak" Joly smiled knocking her jaw slightly before leaving the room. Eponine stood awkwardly before Patricia who poured the last of the boiling water into the tub, she then helped her undress and get into the tub,

"You have lovely hair Eponine" Patricia mused running her fingers through Eponine's long brown locks

"Thank you" She replied, enjoying the calming feeling of the older woman wash her hair as she soaked in the bath. She had kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the grime alter the colour of the beautiful clear water

"Okay, it's been at least 40 minutes, I think you've had a good wash now, I've brought a few simpler dresses that I want you to have, can't be having you walking around in those dirty rags any more can we?" Patricia smiled before helping Eponine into a pale green simple dress. "You hardly look like yourself anymore dear" Eponine smiled before turning to face herself in the mirror. It was so true, she was still deathly pale, her cheekbones were defined and hollow from malnutrition and there were huge black circles beneath her eyes and yet her brunette hair cascaded around her shoulders, her bright green eyes shone with excitement

"Thank you Patricia, thank you so much" She smiled her eyes filling with tears. Not only had she never been given anything for nothing before but she had never been told she had lovely hair or looked like a new person. The compliments were overwhelming for Eponine as she lightly hugged Patricia, allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes but nothing more. She wouldn't show any form of weakness, weakness was a person's downfall. Together her and Patricia left the bathroom, gathered in the living room were a few of the students, Eponine saw Enjolras looking less tense than earlier but didn't really acknowledge any of the others seeing who their leader was seated beside. Marius beamed up at her, the compliment falling effortlessly from his lips

"Eponine, you look radiant" She felt the blush crawling up her cheeks as he walked towards her,

"Why thank you Monsieur Marius, it was Patricia's doing really, she's been ever so kind to me" She replied finally finding her voice

"It was a pleasure my dear" The elder woman beamed, "I must be off now, it was lovely to see you all gentlemen, I'm sure it shan't be long until next time. Au revoir" With a wave of her fresh white gloved hand she left the flat, presumably back to Bahorel. There was a light chorus of farewell's as Patricia left, leaving Marius to interrogate Eponine further

"Are you sure you're okay 'Ponine? You gave me quite a scare. It wasn't me was it that made you...you know" Marius stammered pulling Eponine over to the armchair he was previously sat in. She didn't miss Enjolras rolling his eyes and turning back to his book

"I'm fine Marius, really and no, of course it wasn't your fault silly. Joly reckoned it was the infection" She shrugged watching him sit in front of her, his eyes constantly flicking towards the ugly scorched area on her neck. Eponine smiled slightly to herself, he hadn't asked about the lark and he seemed genuinely concerned for her, maybe things were looking up for her.

"So...before you passed out, you said you'd managed to find her" Stab. There it was, Eponine knew her happiness wouldn't last very long but she had hoped to hold onto that slither of hope that Marius actually cared. She sighed closing her eyes as if in thought, hearing Enjolras stifling a chuckle she turned to Marius

"Her name is Cosette Fauchelevent, she lives at Rue Plumet with her father and I think 2 staff. They don't look well off, well she does, but he doesn't when in fact they're actually really well off." She riled off trying to remain emotionless,

"Thank you 'Ponine, oh my heart could soar with gratitude. This hope is like the rising sun, a miracle beyond the stars oh 'Ponine, my best friend, what would I do without you" She didn't answer, instead she watched as Marius flitted about the flat gathering his various belongings,

"Pontmercy, what on Earth are you doing?" Enjolras blinked watching his friend spin around

"I've lost my hat" He stated puzzled before dropping to his hands and knees

"Get up off the floor Pontmercy" Enjolras commanded, "You look like a fool"

"I need my hat Andre" He sighed standing and brushing himself down

"It's on the bedside table" Eponine bit, she was frustrated. She would willingly give herself blindly to the Baron and yet he stands on her like another mindless stepping stone leading towards Cosette

"Ahhh so it is, well I must bid you all good bye for now, do not fret Andre, I shall be at the cafe for the meeting. Eponine, I couldn't thank you enough" Marius chimed pressing his lips ever so lightly on Eponine's forehead before practically skipping from the garret.

"Eponine" Joly called as he entered, a bowl of the chestnut water in his hands, "I need to bathe this burn and wrap it up" Eponine just nodded, she floated across the flat, a smile etched onto her features. Sure, Marius wouldn't look at her twice but he had kissed her and the butterflies swarming through Eponine's gut were like fresh oxygen in her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Word Count: 1,831**

**Meh. I'm unsure about this chapter. ****Although, I did like the end. **

**I have also managed to work out the stages this fic is going to take...I'm really bad with continuity though so please correct anything if you see it's a little bit off.**

**However, tomorrow is Monday April 9****th**** meaning that it's Ramin Karimloo's release date! YAY! I'm still waiting for my signed copies to come through the door but I have it on iTunes pre-order as well so I'm just really stoked to finally hear it! I posted my tumblr url in the A/N at the beginning of the story, I try to reblog as much Les Mis, Phantom etc. Stuff as I can so please follow me, I follow back Also follow me on twitter my username is IAmJacksHumerus. **

**This has been a long authors note, please review and alert and share it yada yada yada**

_J'adore vous_

**~Jack's Creativity**


End file.
